


Vicarious

by niflheimv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, Hallucinations, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Introspection, Melancholy, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester, POV Alternating, POV Lucifer, POV Sam Winchester, Sad Ending, Seasonal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niflheimv/pseuds/niflheimv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma non era forse stato lui a decidere la propria sorte, rifiutandosi di inchinarsi di fronte al Figlio di Dio e adorarlo sopra ogni altra cosa? E con sé aveva portato altri angeli, e insieme a loro cadde dal Cielo, sconfitto e disperato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicarious

## 

V i c a r i o u s

 

That's my kind of story. It's no fun 'til someone dies.  
tool, vicarious

 

Sa che prima o poi lui lo raggiungerà. Sa che da un momento all'altro loro due saranno di nuovo uniti in quella danza maledetta, tragica condanna che la vita ha riservato per lui, Re dei Dannati.  
Ancora pochi attimi e ricomincerà a danzare col Diavolo.

___

Il cuore pulsa troppo veloce in quel corpo di vetro, mentre il respiro disegna tracce di disperazione nell'aria, melodia che giunge alle sue orecchie quando non c'è più il suono della sua voce che risponde a quella dell'altro.  
Le ombre si mescolano tra loro nell'oscurità, scorrendo deboli nella stanza; tra loro giacciono la sofferenza, la malattia, il dolore.  
Lentamente si avvicinano a lui, allungando gli artigli che infliggono freddi graffi nella sua pelle. L'altro è in piedi che lo osserva nella fossa della sua gloria, e sorridendo gli ripete che non può scappare via. Sa che non lo farà perché forse, in fondo, una parte di sé ha accettato di vivere nella Gabbia con lui, Arcangelo caduto, Stella del Mattino, carnefice e metà ritrovata di Sam Winchester.  
No, non è così - non potrà mai essere così, gli risponde guardandolo con disgusto. Lo segue con lo sguardo e vorrebbe dar voce alla rabbia, ma sa che le uniche risposte che troverà saranno le stesse che ha incontrato il giorno prima e quello prima ancora. Sente il freddo scorrergli lento nelle vene, arde di gelido fuoco e non c'è traccia di calore in tutto ciò.

La figura in piedi si erge nel buio, muovendosi lenta attraverso l'oceano di dolore che ha creato e rompendo le crepe che si sono andate a formare tra loro due. La distanza si assottiglia e il suo sguardo pare più affilato quando è pervaso dalle ombre, sue alleate e compagne in quella lenta danza che tempo prima lo aveva legato in catene lasciandolo da solo nel fuoco della propria disperazione.  
Ma non era forse stato lui a decidere la propria sorte, rifiutandosi di inchinarsi di fronte al Figlio di Dio e adorarlo sopra ogni altra cosa? E con sé aveva portato altri angeli, e insieme a loro cadde dal Cielo, sconfitto e disperato.  
Cerca di spingere via i ricordi che fuggono da ciò che è rimasto del proprio cuore e che sorgono nella mente in forma di angoscia e rabbia insieme, e volge lo sguardo verso quella che è una delle Creature di suo padre. Cosa dovrebbe provare per egli, vittima quanto lui della tragedia che è stata la vita? Odiarlo per via della sua natura umana, per averlo riportato nell'antica prigione che spietata lo aveva accolto o continuare a comprenderlo perché come lui aveva conosciuto quel dolore che stringeva in una dolorosa morsa tutta la bellezza che vi era stata in loro?  
Avevano così tanto in comune, eppure il ragazzo rinnegava ogni singola parola.

Gli si siede accanto guardando quel dipinto di sangue e lividi impresso nella pelle, spostando poi lo sguardo su quegli occhi che paiono aver perso ogni traccia di vitalità, e infine sui contorni del viso che tocca in una carezza straziante. Accettare la situazione renderebbe le cose più semplici, dice. Prima o poi cederai. Non è abbastanza convincente tutto questo? Non puoi mandarmi via, non puoi nemmeno cacciarmi attraverso il dolore che ti provochi da solo con le tue cicatrici. E sai perché?, continua. La mano che prima gli sfiorava il volto ora è una fredda lama tagliente che gli preme la guancia. Perché io sono la tua _cicatrice._  
  
Sam scuote il capo, i capelli cadono sulla fronte coprendo gli occhi che si abbandonano a lacrime di disperazione; li chiude mentre le lacrime continuano a scivolargli sul viso cadendo sul pavimento, vorrebbe gridare ma la voce è già morta prima di arrivare alle labbra. Nella sua mente esplodono i ricordi in un empito di terribile dolore che lo porta a dare ciechi pugni all'aria, risultato di quell'atroce tortura a cui era sottoposto da quando era tornato alla vita.  
Per un attimo il tempo rimane immobile, apre gli occhi e si porta una mano sul viso asciugando ciò che era rimasto delle lacrime. Tenta di alzarsi ma è troppo debole, perde l'equilibrio. Abbandona ancora una volta il proprio corpo al freddo marmo, le mani che graffiano il muro a cui ha appoggiato la fronte e le palpebre che chiude ancora una volta, lasciandosi cadere.  
La luce, l'illusione che questa era stata e la vita scivolano insieme a lui nella fossa, lasciando alla realtà il ricordo delle spoglie pareti che lo circondano. Non c'è più sofferenza, nessuna fiamma a bruciargli la carne viva, niente tenebre e nessun Inferno.

Ha paura di riaprire gli occhi, di trovarsi solo in un sogno dal quale verrà allontanato per ritornare nella fredda oscurità.   
Ma deve saperlo, una volta per tutte.

 

È in catene, lui sta sorridendo.

È tornato nella Gabbia.

 

 

You're still in the cage with me.

  
Y o u n e v e r **l e f t**

  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE - DISCLAIMER
> 
> Salve e... niente. È la prima volta che finisco di scrivere qualcosa nell'ambito di Supernatural, e se volete dare la colpa a qualcuno per questa storia incolpate Milton e il suo Paradiso Perduto, che mi hanno dato l'ultima ispirazione per concluderla. Spero davvero che si capiscano le varie parti (cioè chi è uno e chi è l'altro), poiché per una scelta personale ho preferito non scrivere ogni volta di chi si tratta. Scelta sicuramente discutibile, lo so. È stato anche un modo per esercitarmi a scrivere una parte minore dal POV di Lucifero, personaggio che nella serie tv e nel romanzo di Milton mi ha affascinato, soprattutto il rapporto che ha con Sam - che almeno all'inizio non è di odio totale, ma di incomprensione. Poi season seven happened.  
> Ovviamente Supernatural, Sam e la visione personale di Lucifero appartengono a Eric Kripke e Robert Singer.
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta, e alla prossima (magari con qualcosa di più leggero).
> 
>  
> 
> Il titolo significa "vicario", colui che in vari ambiti ha lo scopo di sostituire la figura di un superiore, esercitandone i poteri e usando anche i propri. In questo caso ho immaginato Lucifero come vicario di Dio, ma che invece di aiutare (mi vien da ridere solo a leggerlo) Sam, cosa che nei meandri della mia mente Dio/un bene superiore avrebbe potuto fare, come sappiamo lo sottopone ad una tortura da cui ne esce a malapena vivo. (poi il bene superiore si rivela Castiel quindi grazie, ti amiamo tutti).


End file.
